


Sueños podridos

by Anghelikarmando



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - alternate universe, Español | Spanish, Implied Mpreg, M/M, The Hale Fire
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anghelikarmando/pseuds/Anghelikarmando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Así no era como iría su vida. No se suponía que fuera así. No la había planeado así.</p><p>Pero el fuego al parecer también quemó sus sueños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Historia no era uno de los cursos favoritos de Peter Hale.

Sabía lo básico: Al principio existían los reinos cerrados, conformados por solo una especie, donde reinaban el Rey y la Reina con poder total. Luego de varias revoluciones aburridas y con nombre graciosos, el mundo pasó a estar divididas por 'familias', o como los lobos lo llaman 'manadas'. La mayoría de estas manadas eran grupos de una solo especie en concreto, a las que los humanos ponían sus ciudades bajo su cuidado. Así, se sabían los límites de tu patria con la otra dependiendo de quien estaba en el poder.

Peter vivía en el territorio de su familia; los Hale. La manada Hale era la más fuerte y con mayor extensión del mundo. Delimitaba con la manada De Los Ríos por el sur, las manadas Solaris y Brown por el norte, la manada Redtail por el este y la manada Winchester por el oeste. Tenía bajo su cuidado más de 20 ciudades, la más cercana a su casa era un pequeño pueblito llamado Beacon Hills. Su hermano y su esposa eran los alfas de la manada, y hacían un excelente trabajo en eso. Y lo mejor de todo, el territorio de su familia iba a ser la sede de la fiesta lunar de parejas ¡Y por fin tenía edad suficiente para asistir!

A sus 25 años, era realmente joven para su especie, que en promedio vivían más de mil años, pero viejo para los humanos. Un lobo como él no maduraba completamente si no hasta sus 230 años, pero estaban listos para reclamar a sus parejas a partir de los 25.

Peter había soñado encontrarse con su pareja desde que era apenas un cachorro (aunque todavía lo era), y la fiesta lunar de parejas, donde todos los solteros en edad de aparearse se encontraban con la esperanza de conocer a su pareja era su oportunidad perfecta. Cerró los ojos y lo imaginó por un momento. Entraría hacia la pista de baile con el corazón en mano, listo para entregarlo y la vería, vería a su pareja con sus mejores vestidos y le sonreiría. Su pareja lo reconocería por cualquier cosa; quizás su sonrisa, sus ojos, no sabía, pero iba a ser reconocido. Jugarían un rato a que no se dieron cuenta de inmediato, y se robarían miradas entre caras desconocidas. Se impacientaría rápidamente, porque se conocía a sí mismo, y se iría tras su pareja, pero ella no le concedería tal cosa y se haría la dura. Le encantaba la caza, así que le seguiría el juego. Y cuando por fin la cogiera...

  * ¡Peter! - Una fuerte voz lo sacó de su ensoñación - Baja, el almuerzo ya está listo y te vas a quedar sin comer.

  * ¡Ya voy! -Respondió a su hermano.




Dejó a un lado su laptop, había estado viendo decoraciones para su futuro hogar. S i no era en esta fiesta, iba a ser en otra, pero encontraría a su pareja tarde o temprano y su vida estaría completa.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek era su sobrino favorito. Tenía más de 7 hermanos políticos, y su hermano de sangre tenía 3 hijos y 3 hijas, pero el del medio era su favorito.

Derek era adorable, siempre preguntando por todo  y mirando al mundo con curiosidad con esos enormes ojos de extraño color. Había nacido alfa, pero ya que era el segundo no iba a tomar nunca dicho papel, el puesto era para su hermana mayor Laura.

Le gustaba dormir siestas con Derek, era el único en toda la familia que no le pegaba porque se acurrucaba demasiado, lo hacía feliz. 

Ese día durmió solo, Derek había salido a pasear un rato con su hermana Laura por el bosque y él quería dormir todo lo posible porque esa noche era la noche y no iba a dormir hasta que saliera el sol. Tenía que estar al cien por cien para cortejar a su futuro.

Su lugar favorito para dormir las siestas era el ático, todo siempre tranquilo y silencioso. Ningún cachorro se atrevía a subir porque pensaban que habían monstruos que comían niños ahí, y los adultos no subían porque sabían que era su lugar privado, incluso más privado que su propio cua rto, a donde siempre entraban para preguntar algo sobre el alfa. (Era su hermano, no su esposa ¿por qué se lo preguntaban a él?).

Había una reunión de adultos en la parte de abajo, pero aún era joven para participar en ellas. No era que le interesaran tampoco, eran aburridas y lentas, nunca iban al punto y eso le desesperaba.

Durmió tranquilo esa tarde, profundo, soñando con su futuro. No se dio cuenta del olor de aceite, ni de desconocidos, solo cuando el humo llegó hasta a él se despertó.

Corrió escaleras abajo, escuchando gritos desesperados, vio cuerpo de niños y adultos quemados en el suelo, y a las llamas tragar su hogar . Gritó el nombre de toda su familia, gritó por ayuda. Trató de que las puertas de la entrada se abrieran, pero no podía. 

  * ¡Peter! - Le gritó su hermano desde arriba con voz ronca, salió corriendo hacia la voz, hacia el cuarto de la pequeña Cora. No vio a su hermano, pero escuchaba que le gritaban - ¡Cógela y vete!

  * ¡No! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Puedo salvarte a ti también! - Lloraba desesperado, no sabía que hacer. El humo lo inundaba, las llamas subían, no veía nada.

  * ¡Es una maldita orden, Peter! ¡Yo ya no puedo salir, salva a Cora!

  * ¡No! - Volvió a gritar, recogiendo a su llorosa sobrina de su cuna y apegándola a su pecho. No podía suceder, no estaba sucediendo, era solo una pesadilla, solo eso. - ¡Por favor!

  * ¡Que te largues, maldita sea, eres el único que está acostumbrado a salir por las ventanas! - Dijo como un susurro, era obvia la fuerza que tenía que hacer para hablar.

  * ¡No quiero! - Su voz salía llorosa, y rasposa por el humo. - Por favor, no. - Susurró, pero no consiguió respuesta. Sabía que no la conseguiría.




Se subió a la cornisa y saltó, llorando y tosiendo con la bebé en brazos. Se quedó un rato tirado en el pasto, hecho una bola. No fue si no hasta que los bomberos lo cargaron que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Esto no era una pesadilla, no iba a abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que todo era un mal sueño. El sol se escondía entre las nubes, sintió que alguien se llevaba a Cora de sus brazos y escuchaba llantos a sus lados, llantos conocidos pero que no podía identificar ahora. Otra persona le puso una manta en sus hombros, pero no se movió, solo miró a la nada. Trataba de darle sentido a lo que le había sucedido ¿qué? ¿quién?

La luz de la luna lo atrapó sentado en el hospital, Derek y Laura se habían quedado dormidos llorando a sus costados. Cora no sobrevivió, el humo la había ahogado. Y él seguía sin entender nada de lo que sucedía. Así no era como iría su vida. No se suponía que fuera así. No la había planeado así.

Pero al parecer, el fuego quemó sus ilusiones junto con su familia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parararara :DU
> 
> Aumenté la etiqueta de "AU" porque se me olvidó.

Quería gritar y hacerle un berrinche al destino. Quería llorar la perdida de todo en su vida como la conocía. Quería encerrarse en un cuarto y negarse a aceptar la realidad. Quería pedir que se retrocediera el tiempo, a momentos más tranquilos.

Quería comportarse como el cachorro que apenas era. Pero no podía, ahora tenía que cuidar a sus dos únicos sobrinos.

Adiós infancia, se dijo mentalmente mientras cargaba a Laura y Derek, completamente dormidos y uno en cada brazo.

Se dirigía a un hotel cercano. Estaba cansado y sabía que los bebés necesitaban un techo por encima de sus cabezas. Mañana empezaría a buscar trabajo, era una suerte que había terminado su carrera de economía hace poco. No había tenido (o mejor dicho, ganas) de aplicar sus conocimientos, pero estaba seguro de que podía encontrar al menos un pequeño puesto en algún banco. Aunque lo dudaba, era difícil encontrar algo en el pueblito de  Beacon Hills , lo más probable es que tengan que mudarse.

Y sabía que sí, probablemente tenía más que suficiente con el dinero del seguro de todos los que habían muerto en el incendio, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Un par de años? ¿Y luego qué? No, lo mejor era comenzar a recoger experiencia, iba a ser necesario más adelante, sobre todo porque ahora eran lobos sin la protección de una manada...

Peter dejó caer a sus sobrinos lentamente en la cama, asustado por ese último pensamiento. Eran lobos sin manada, eran renegados ahora. En su mundo, un lobo no tenía una manada solo cuando eran peligrosos para el resto, por lo que cualquiera podría matarlos y no estarían haciendo más que una ayuda a la comunidad. Podrían tenerlos como esclavos en algunas partes del mundo. Sus vidas ahora no tenían ni el más mínimo valor. No importaba si se quedaron sin manada simplemente porque alguien asesinó cruelmente al resto y eran los únicos sobrevivientes, a nadie le importaba si eras inocente o no, si no que no habría nadie para protegerte.

Y más aún en una zona libre, como lo era ahora el territorio Hale.

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto, completamente aterrado.  Sobándose los brazos, tratando de mantenerse a sí mismo.

Una zona libre era aquella que no había sido reclamada por una manada. Su alfa había muerto, nadie estaba para cuidar el territorio. Eso significaba que tenía que coger a sus sobrinos lo más rápido posible y salir huyendo de aquí ¿Pero a dónde? En cualquier otra zona, sus cabezas tendrían precio.

Podía llamar a un par de manadas cercanas, avisarles acerca de su dilema, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna seguridad de que iban a ser recibidos los tres. Lo más seguro es que le acepten a él en su condi ción de beta, pero sus dos sobrinos eran alfas, y por lo tanto el alfa local los vería como una futura amenaza, los mandaría a matar y él no podía permitir eso.

Se tapó la boca cuando una desequilibrada risa quiso salir, sentía como su cordura se resbalaba de a pocos con ese pensamiento. Derek y Laura ahora eran su única familia, no podía dejar que los sacrificaran así.

Respiró lentamente, tra tando de calmarse. Dioses, tenía ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Se estaba volviendo loco, lo cual no le extrañaba, estaba bajo mucha presión.

Miró a la luna a través de su ventana. Él había pensado que para esta hora estaría bailando con su pareja, no solo al cuidado de sus sobrinos en un hotel barato en un pueblito perdido en la nada.Imaginó que su pareja estaría bailando con otro ahora, haciendo lazos con otro varón, jugaría con otro, dejaría que otro lo cace. Finalmente, iría a la casa de ese otro macho y se unirían para siempre, cortando el hilo rojo del destino que en algún momento los unió a él y a su pareja. Apretó las dos manos contra su boca cuando las ganas de reír lo trataron de sobrepasar otra vez. No, debería mantenerse cuerdo, estable, por la vida de sus sobrinos.

Ahora serían su mundo, su única preocupación.

Entro al baño y se mojó la cara. Tomó respiraciones hondas y cogió su celular. No perdía nada en preguntar a las manadas que conocía por ayudar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo sin saber que hacer, voy a estar subiendo un episodio cada día, supongo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, la vida real me atrapó XD  
> ¡Sin preocupaciones! ¡No abandonaré este trabajo ni aunque terminarlo me tarde 7 años!  
> Por cierto; en este universo, cuando un lobo pasa mucho tiempo en soledad se vuelve loco e inestable. Esto también se aplica a cuando no tienen alfa :D

Como temía, nadie los aceptó. Hubo un par de manadas que aceptaron que se quede él, pero sus sobrinos debían ser abandonados a su suerte.  
No iba a suceder. 

Miró por la ventana, ya había amanecido y no había podido ni siquiera dormir un par de horas. El reloj marcaba las 6 de la mañana, sus sobrinos dormirían hasta las 9 más o menos, si no más a causa del trauma que acababan de pasar. Decidió salir a comprar algo para desayunar, moría de hambre y sabía que sus sobrinos se sentirían igual cuando se despierten. 

Cogió las llaves del hotel y encerró a los niños, no porque temiera que se salieran, si no porque alguien podría entrar mientras no estaba y llevárselos. En una zona libre los cachorros eran los siempre primeros en ser atacados, fáciles de engañar y volver en contra de los que antes consideraban su familia. O peor aún, ya que Laura y Derek eran alfas y ninguna manada los querría ni como esclavos, fáciles de matar. 

Se estremeció por sus propios pensamientos y los empujó al fondo de su mente. Definitivamente tendrían que irse lo más pronto posible. Quizás podría ir a una de las pocas manadas de humanos que existían. No estaba seguro de dónde había alguna, pero sabía que existían, eran custodiadas solo por los cazadores y eran realmente pequeñas, pero si demostraba que ninguno de ellos eran peligrosos, tendrían un lugar dónde vivir. A lo mejor un trabajo, se imaginó un momento una vida así. No sería de lo más cómodo y les faltaría espacio de seguro, ya que no tendrían campos grandes para cazar o para jugar como lobo, pero los ayudaría a mantenerse con vida. 

Asintió para sí mismo, buscaría por internet cuando llegara algún lugar. No le molestaba ya tener que mudarse, ya no había nada aquí para ellos. 

Entró al supermercado aliviado de tener una salida decente. Ahora lo único en lo que debía centrarse era en buscar algo nutritivo para sus sobrinos. A lo mejor debió haberse quedado con ellos hasta que despertaran y salir a comer, pero no quería obligarlos a nada. Él mismo se estaba obligando a salir, cuando lo único que quería era quedarse bajo las mantas, seguramente los chicos se sentirían igual y él era ahora el adulto responsable, así que tenía que alimentarlos. 

Un exquisito olor que hizo agua su boca le llamó la atención, pero lo ignoró, debía centrarse en su misión. Lamentablemente para él, ya no era el cachorro libre de hacer lo que sea que le diera la gana sin temor las repercusiones. 

Cogió un carrito y caminó por los pasillos. Ayer por la noche habló por unos minutos con Servicios Sociales, tendrían suficiente dinero para vivir en opulencia por al menos unos 300 años, más si se restringían en sus gastos. Pero eso sería cuando se terminaran de arreglar los papeles, mientras tanto, solo tenían la tarjeta de crédito de Peter con sus propinas dentro. No era mucho, pero podrían comer y salir corriendo de Beacon Hills cuando descubriera a dónde ir. 

Otra oleada de risa quiso salir de su boca, pero apretó los labios decidido a no dejarse llevar. 

El aroma que lo saludó al principio se hizo más fuerte, así como sus deseo de seguirlo. Su lobo aullaba entusiasta, quería salir a jugar, revolcarse en el aroma, ponerlo en una botella y atesorarlo por siempre. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras cogía una caja de leche fresca y lo ponía en el carrito. Era obvio que se estaba volviendo loco, el aroma se acercaba a él cada vez más, pero eso no podía ser ¿verdad?. 

Pareja. Le gritaba el aroma, y deseaba poder ceder, pero si se encontraba con su pareja ahora no tendría nada que ofrecerle, más que una vida de huidas. Sería mejor que no lo conocieran aún, sería rechazado. Podían encontrarse luego, cuando las circunstancias cambien, ya que sabía dónde su pareja vivía, y Beacon Hills no era tan grande de todas formas. Además, el olor que cubría a su pareja no era uno con el que quería ver en estos momentos. 

\- Disculpa - Una magistral voz masculina le llamó desde el lado por donde el delicioso olor venía. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que se le habían acercado? - ¿Está usted bien? Ha estado parado mirando a los lácteos por un buen rato. 

\- Estoy bien, perdona. Un poco preocupado por mis problemas. - Pareja. Le gritaba el aroma. Pareja. 

\- ¿Estás seguro? Si quieres, puedo acompañarte. - Pareja le tendió la mano con una sonrisa preocupada. Empezó a temblar. - Mi nombre es Chris, soy nuevo aquí. 

\- Hueles dulce, como hogar, pareja. Pero también hueles como pólvora y acónito, cazador ¿qué haces en las tierras de una manada? Mi alfa no me dijo nada acerca de los tuyos viniendo a este lugar. ¿Eres uno de los ilegales? – Dijo sin pensar, antes de darse cuenta que él no estaba hablando, si no su lobo. - Vas a tener que apartarte de tu familia si quieres... - Se mordió la lengua para parar el flujo de palabras. El rostro del otro hombre era pálido y sudoroso. No quiso, no quería, pero no era él. Metió dos cajas de leche más en el carrito y una botella de yogurt, preparándose para una retirada de emergencia. 

\- Me llamas pareja... - Murmuró Chris, pareja - ...¿soy tu pareja? Pero... eres hombre lobo. 

\- Olvídalo, no tengo tiempo ahora. - Cortó asustado, no quería escuchar el rechazo, no ahora cuando su mente estaba tan frágil aún. - Lo siento, debo alimentar a los cachorros. 

\- No entiendo... no actúas como si fuera tu pareja... - Agregó confundido. - Los lobos siempre están tan felices cuando... pero tú dices.... ¡Espera! - Le gritó cuando se volteó para huir. - ¡Quiero hablar contigo, por favor! Si es verdad lo que dices...- Peter volteó a verlo, quería darle una oportunidad, pero su cerebro le decía... - Quiero conocerte, por favor, si soy tu pareja quiero salir contigo. 

\- Debo alimentar a los cachorros, pero te veré en la pileta del centro a las 12. Por favor, ve. Te estaré esperando. - Respiró hondo, su corazón latía con fuerzas y sus palmas sudaban ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡Chris es un cazador furtivo! ¡Podía ser una trampa! Pero no quería creer eso, no podía. Era su pareja, todo lo que siempre había deseado. A lo mejor y sus sueños no estaban del todo perdidos como alguna vez lo pensó. - Te invitaré un helado, o lo quieras. Podremos hablar de nuestro futuro. - Añadió con una sonrisa. 

\- Te veré, yo iré. - Le respondió confuso. Algo normal, si estaba actuando del todo cuerdo. Primero rechazándolo y ahora deseando hablar de un futuro junto. Le preocupaba que sea el efecto de la falta de manada, pero no podía ser ¿verdad? Solo han pasado unas cuantas horas... - Dime tu nombre, por favor. 

\- Mi nombre es Peter Hale. -Le dio su mejor sonrisa, lo mejor sería volver al hostal y averiguar que hacer con sus sobrinos a su lado. Sí, con ellos se sentía mejor, casi tan bien como al lado de Chris. 

Sin más, se volteó para retirarse. Su pecho se sentía más ligero ahora, por alguna razón. Sus problemas parecían tener salida, el mundo no era tan oscuro, todo era de repente mejor. Sí, podía hacer esto. Iba a hablar con Chris más tarde, le diría para huir hacia una de las ciudades sin manadas con él. Comprarían una casa un poco más grande ahí de lo que había planeado al principio, podía, después de todo. Criarían juntos a sus sobrinos, formarían su pequeña manada, y cuando Laura creciera lo suficiente para tomar el puesto de alfa todo sería mucho mejor. Sí, tenía un plan formado ya. Las piezas caían en su lugar dentro de su cabeza. La neblina de pánico, miedo y paranoia ya no lo atormentaba. 

Respiró hondo. Todo tenía solución, se dijo. 

La pequeña risa que se escapó de su pecho no sonaba para nada desquiciada como había sido su miedo antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter de hecho se está volviendo loco, por si alguien no lo notó, es por eso que la escritura parece inconexa a veces o muy apurada. Como la cosa va desde el punto de vista de él, pensé que sería bueno que pusiera así ¿prefieren que lo cambie?
> 
> ¡Próximo capítulo: Los problemas de Chris!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aunque me tarde años en terminar esto!

Christopher Argent estaba consiente de que lo que hacía su familia estaba mal.

No podían matar a toda una especia a diestra y siniestra solo porque algunos de ellos hacían daño a personas inocentes. Si eso fuera lo correcto, la raza humana hubiera estado extinta desde hace millones de años. No le gustaba para nada el doble estándar en el que su familia parecía existir. Apretó la lata de gaseosa en su mano. Durante un tiempo pensó que su hermana lo entendía, pero sus acciones de ayer por la noche le demostraron lo contrario. Se sentía asqueado, traicionado. Se sentía como un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Suspiró y miró al hermoso cielo despejado. Hacía un hermoso día, y siendo completamente sincero, Beacon Hills era un hermoso pueblo. No se sorprendió al ver las calles casi vacías, la gente debe de estar escondidas en sus casas, asustados por la situación. Habían matado a la manada que les protegía; ahora los que podían huirían a otras ciudades, los que no tendrían que ver como arreglárselas para sobrevivir en un territorio de nadie mientras que alguien las reclamara. Con la guerra que habrá, la falta de comercio que seguramente sucederá y millones de otros peligros que azotarán el pueblo, le iba a extrañar que alguien sobreviviera, pero se iba a quedar a verlo. Era, después de todo, su deber como cazador el tratar de defender a los humanos civiles de los renegados.

Su mente se llenó de la imagen de Peter, y su pecho con culpa. Había matado a la familia de su pareja. Había dejado a su pareja sin una manada, a merced de cualquiera que desee un poco de poder, y si el lobo hablaba con si quiera un poco de cordura, había traído un destino horrible a la puerta de cachorros inocentes. Quería llorar y esconderse, no dejarse ver por su pareja nunca más ¿en qué estaba pensando, sentado ahí esperando a un lobo desconocido que probablemente estuviera fuera de sus cabales por algo que él hizo? No quería pensar en lo que le podía pasar en caso de que el otro supiera lo que hizo. Menos aún con todo el lío de Victoria...

Ah... Victoria. Su comprometida. Se había cansado de gritarle a su padre que veía a Victoria solo como una amiga, y que no deseaba casarse con ella, pero el viejo no le escuchaba. Solo porque la muchacha era hija de otro clan de cazadores ilegales y su boda significaría una unión entre ambos. ¡Hasta su hermana estaba a favor de tal locura! Y sí, a lo mejor se había acostado con ella un par de veces, estando borracho, y a lo mejor era una mujer carismática y guapa, pero no era en su corazón no había espacio para ella, no se imaginaba pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella. 

Con quien se imaginaba pasar el resto de su vida, justo ahora, era un lobo llamado Peter. 

No estaba seguro de cómo iba a salir todo, no estaba seguro de si era una buena idea tratar en primer lugar. Lo más razonable sería levantarse e irse, nunca presentarse a su encuentro. De esa manera, el lobo no se daría esperanzas a sí mismo, las cosas no irían de mal en peor y todo lo feo que podría pasar no pasaría. Pero había algo que lo mantenía pegado al asiento. La idea de un final feliz, de una casa con rejas blancas, un par de hijos y un amado esposo. Siempre había admirado a los hombres lobos por su lealtad a su pareja, pocos seres en este mundo se quedaban con la misma persona por el resto de sus vidas, sin que se les pase por la cabeza la idea del engaño. Cuando joven, había suspirado con las novelas románticas que su madre tenía escondidas de su padre, deseando que ese fuera su destino.

Aparentemente lo era, aunque aún no sabía si eso era una buena señal o no. 

• Viniste – una voz le sobresaltó. Volteo un poco asustado antes de que todos sus músculos se relajaran a la vista de Peter. - Pensé... no sé... que a lo mejor no vendrías.

• Lo pensé - Dijo con honestidad. - Pero hay algo en mí que me lo impide.

• Se lo agradezco, a lo que sea que sea. - El lobo se sentó a su costado, sin apartar la vista de su rostro. Se sentía un poco incómodo, estaban muy cerca y Peter no apartaba la vista de él. - No quisiera tener que irme sin hablar contigo primero.

• ¿Irte? ¿A dónde te vas? - Preguntó un poco asustado. ¿Sería esta la primera y última vez que le vea?

• He estado pensando, y ahora que ha pasado un poco el shock, algunas cosas se ven obvias. Sé que tu familia mató a la mía... - Chris sostuvo el aliento, sintió un frío sudor pasar por su espalda y su corazón empezar a latir alocadamente, estaba asustado y con el alma pesada por la culpa. No sabía si sería capaz de defenderse si es que su pareja trataba de matarlo, una parte le decía que lo merecía, pero la otra solo quería vivir. Peter tan solo bajó la mirada y empezó a juguetear con sus pulgares, se veía como si estuviera reuniendo coraje para la siguiente pregunta, como si realmente no quisiera saber, pero que de todas formas debía. - Quiero saber… si tuviste algo que ver.

¿Eso era todo? Una parte suya estaba aliviado de saber que su compañero había esperado a escuchar su parte de la versión antes de decidir su curso de acción, que estaba dispuesto a oír su defensa antes de juzgarlo. Era mucho más de lo que merecía, pero ¿cuánto debía decirle? No podía mentir, el lobo lo sabría de inmediato y una parte de él simplemente no quería hacerlo.

• No - Respondió luego de un buen rato de silencio. Si iban a tratar que esto funcionara, debía poner de su parte, debía hacer un esfuerzo. - No sabía, ellos... no me dijeron por qué venimos. Sé lo que hace mi familia, no soy estúpido, pero no creo que hagan lo correcto.

• Bien - Escuchó al lobo suspirar, aún no se atrevía a verle la cara. - Lo supe porque... bueno, de repente tú y tu familia están aquí, y la mía muere en un incendio repentino. Es bastante obvio. - Volvió a suspirar, más profundo esta vez. - Me voy. Me voy con mis sobrinos. No hay forma que pueda haber algo bueno para nosotros aquí. He escuchado de una ciudad grande, cuidada por los hombres llamada York, en donde aceptan a todos los seres con tal de que no sean agresivos. Y estoy aquí contándote esto porque si deseas... si deseas puedes irte con nosotros.

Chris se quedó en silencio, completamente plasmado ante la propuesta. No podía... No podía irse así no más, sin avisar, sin decir nada. No podía dejar todo lo que conoce atrás para huir con un desconocido solo porque eran pareja. Era de locos, completamente descabellado. No había ni una sola persona en su sano juicio quien tomaría esa decisión, había que estar desequilibrado para aceptarlo. Sin embargo...

Sin embargo, era todos sus sueños en bandeja de plata. Todo aquello por lo que había anhelado desde niño. Probablemente esta era su única oportunidad, nunca más tendría a su compañero en sus manos, a lo mejor jamás lo volvería a ver. Con seguridad pasaría el resto de su vida arrepintiéndose, preguntándose por qué no aceptó cuando pudo, imaginándose lo que pudo haber sido y nunca fue.

Tomó una respiración profunda y dirigió su mirada hacia la del lobo.

• Está bien. Pero déjame volver a recoger un par de cosas antes de irme. Tengo... que despedirme de mi familia.

• No les puedes contar a dónde vas, Chris. - Le respondió Peter, completamente aterrado de repente. - Sería muy riesgoso para...

• Lo sé. - Dudó un momento antes de sostener las manos del otro entre las suyas. Estaban tan sudadas como las suyas, probablemente del miedo de que este loco plan salga mal. - Créeme que lo sé, y no diré nada. Solo quiero verlos por última vez. Empacaré las cosas que no puedo dejar atrás y... Volveré a ti.

• Lamento hacerte esto. - El lobo apretó sus manos unidas. - De verdad, si fuera por mi, si fuera solo yo, no importaría mantener lo nuestro en secreto, no me importaría quedarme atrapado en una guerra constante. Pero mis sobrinos...

• Lo sé. - Le cortó. - Lo sé.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir. La situación no era la indicada, ambos lo sabían, pero no podían hacer mucho por ella.

• Puedo… puedo darte un poco más de tiempo. -Tartamudeó Peter, luego de un largo rato de silencio. Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez en todo el encuentro, quitándole la respiración de un golpe. Los ojos del lobo estaban llenos de determinación, pero también de miedo. – Puedo… te veo mañana, a la misma hora. Si quieres, puedes ir a verme al hotel Season, habitación 205 – Dijo, antes de salir corriendo.

Chris se quedó en silencio ahí un buen rato, pensando en nada, sintiéndose un poco vacío, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su hotel. En el camino no pudo evitar sentirte como en un sueño, como si nada de esto fuera real. No supo cuando llegó a su habitación, ni cuando empezó a empacar, solo sabía que su maleta estaba casi lista cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué hacerla ahora? Peter le dijo que tenía tiempo, no sabía cuánto era eso, si horas o días, pero tenía tiempo. El sonido de la puerta lo alejó de sus pensamientos, alguien esperaba su permiso para entrar. Con rapidez, tiró la maleta por debajo de la cama y escondió el lugar con la sábana de la cama.

• Pase. - Habló mientras cogía un libro, abriéndolo en la primera página que pudo. Levantó la mirada justo para ver a Kate, su hermana, entrar. - ¿Qué quieres?

• ¿Sigues enojado porque prendí esa casita para perros, hermanito? Solo hacía lo que debemos. - Le contestó la muchacha con voz asquerosamente dulce. Sintió su sangre hervir con la ira que sentía por la injusticia que su compañero estaba pasando.

• ¡No, no es cierto! ¡Nuestro deber es el de proteger a los humanos de los renegados! ¡No eliminar a la especie que los protege! – Explotó. Sintió una extraña satisfacción al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermana. Jamás en su vida le había gritado a alguien mayor que él, a lo mejor porque nunca tuvo nada que proteger, pero ahora tenía a su compañero y a un par de cachorros que aún no conocía. - ¡Hemos condenado a vidas inocentes a la muerte por esas ideas estúpidas!

• No sabes de lo que hablas, hermanito. – Le respondió su hermana, con voz baja, fría y calculadora. – Son bestias destinadas a perder el control y matar al final, ya lo verás. – Le dijo antes de salir enojada, cerrando la puerta con fuerza en su camino.

Chris se sentó en su cama a tomar fuertes respiraciones, ¿qué le pasaba a la gente con dejarlo así no más? No entendía que pasaba, pero a lo mejor era él quién había cambiado.  
Pateó con su talón la maleta que se encontraba escondida, pensando en qué debía hacer ahora. Ya no quería quedarse aquí. Antes, mientras hablaba con su pareja, había supuesto que su familia lo iba a extrañar, que él los iba a extrañar, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Desde hacía años, desde la muerte de su madre, su padre se había comportado extraño. Ya no era el hombre que en algún momento le enseñó a jugar baseball, era un militante frío, sin compasión alguna por nadie, ni siquiera por su propio hijo. Tampoco sentía que conocía a su hermana, no tenía recuerdos cercanos con ella, pero tampoco tenía malos. ¿Es que acaso su familia solo estaba unida en su cabeza? Todo lo que hacían era preocuparse de su siguiente objetivo.

Volvió a patear la maleta. Realmente, ahora que lo pensaba bien, que lo analizaba, la única persona que lo iba a extrañar iba ser Victoria, su mejor amiga. Con sinceridad, la única amiga que tenía, y solo la veía de vez en cuando, cuando sus familias se reunían para alguna misión grande o para intercambiar las horribles historias de sus masacres.  
No tenía a nadie, ¿por qué se estaba demorando en decidir? 

Por un lado, tenía a una familia que no lo quería, una vida vacía en la que la mejor amiga que tenía era alguien que veía cada 6 o 7 meses. Por el otro, un futuro con un compañero que lo amaba, y un par de cachorros a los que llamar suyos, incluso si no lo eran. Se levantó y sacó su maleta, metió más ropa y un par de libros. Era obvia su decisión. No tenía nada que perder, solo ganar.

El día de hoy, Christopher Argent, hijo de cazadores ilegales, moría para no volver. En su lugar, Christopher Hale, amado compañero y padre, nacía para quedarse.  
Se escapó por la ventana a la madrugada, cuando estuvo seguro que todos dormían, y se dirigió directamente hacia el hotel Season. Iban a huir ahora, no luego.


End file.
